This invention relates to mouthguards and in particularly to a new and improved mouthguard which is retained in position by the muscles of the lips and cheeks and produces no gag reflex. It is designed to fit comfortably over orthodontic appliances or to fit over the teeth naturally without orthodontic appliances of both maxillary and mandibular arches.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,118 to Oddo which discloses a mouthpiece having upper and lower channels for the teeth and pivotal front portions of the guard to permit opening of the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,614 to Kesling, discloses a mouthguard appliance comprising a pair of allochiral arch shaped members hingedly connected together and made of a resilient material. The hinge permits folding of the arch shaped members together to retain the members in place on the arches. The teeth contact a plurality of ridges to hold the mouthguard in position.
The present patent discloses a device which is simple and comfortable and does not join across the rear of the mouth and includes an anterior aperture to facilitate breathing. The prior art patents do not disclose a similar structure.